A Secondary Love
by Tilly Whitlock
Summary: Jasper and Charlotte become nomads after Peter and Alice die tragically. What happens when Charlotte suddenly snaps? Jas/Char. MA for Language and Lemons. Written for The Foxy Fics fundraiser.


**AN: A huge thank you goes out to Katbug86 for putting this together. It's because of you ****I**** had the guts to write this story. Again to my WONDERFUL beta Beegurl13 for getting this to me in 24 hours when she doesn't have internet. You are my hero. And to the two prereaders who told me ****I**** wasn't a fool for writing this story. So Thing 1, thank you for telling me my writing doesn't suck. JaspersBella thank you for reading this while on vacation.**

**Disclaimer: ****I**** own nothing Twilight related. ****I**** just own the idea that both Peter and Alice died. There's a tad bit of lemonade at the end of this. But it's sweet.**

Three years had gone by. My companion was the same person it had been since that fateful day in July. The day I lost the love of my life, and my best friend.

I turned to the woman standing beside me. We very rarely talked about what had happened. I knew she was hurting from the loss of Peter, just as I felt the loss of Alice every day. It was something that would stick with me forever, but the one thing that I remembered was that Alice wanted me to continue.

Alice told me to love again. I wasn't sure when it would happen, or with who, but I knew I would know when the time came. I continued running until I realized that Charlotte had stopped behind me.

"Three years. We've been running from nothing for three fucking years. I'm tired of it, Jasper." I turned to the where the words had come from. The small woman was a good three feet behind me, but her words were clear as day. That's what happened when you were a vampire.

"Then what do you want to do, Char? It's not like I have a house in Louisville. I mean, do you want me to just break into a house and kill everyone in it before taking it over?" I asked with a hint of anger lacing my tone.

Charlotte walked right up to me and glared. I smiled at the spunk she had. She was one of only two women who weren't afraid of me. Alice never was—Charlotte never has been.

"I have a house. I'm not an idiot, Jasper. Peter bought it for me years ago. It was one of his presents. Apparently, he thought it would be good for me to have a place to call my own." I smirked remembering the story of why the house was bought.

Flashback

"_Dude, seriously. I never thought she would get that mad over a fucking paintball gun."_

"_Peter, you shot the fucking thing right into her stereo system. You knew she was going to be pissed about that. You really need to make up for it." I said into the phone._

_Once again, I was on the phone with my best friend as he explained his most recent purchase of a Victorian house in Kentucky._

_He thought a Paintball gun in the house was a good idea. Too bad he ended up destroying his wife's favorite play thing. He'd have to kiss ass for at least a year before she forgave him._

Charlotte led us to the house. As we approached it, I noticed that everything about it was Charlotte. You could tell she designed the house with herself in mind, and no one else. The blue shutters against the white house reminded me of something from "The Notebook."

We walked into the house, and I was hit with stagnant air. I figured it had been a while since Charlotte had been here. That wasn't even including our three years traveling to no where.

Charlotte went around to all the rooms opening windows, while I went to the kitchen just to have a look around. Sitting on the counter was a piece of paper.

_Jasper,_

_I know you're reading this. Charlotte is currently sitting with her feet in the pool, in case you were wondering. You need to listen to me. I know you still haven't moved on like I've asked you to. Trust me, Jasper. This is the right move for you._

_No, I will not tell you who you are going to fall in love with. Just know that it's going to happen soon. Plan to stay in Louisville for the next few years, at least._

_Charlotte is going to need you for the next six months. Keep the fire wood away from the house, and don't let her go chop wood. She'll beg and plead with you. The last thing you need is for her to join Peter and I._

_She's in the master bedroom. Your room will be right next to her. Offer to take the one on the third floor. Lay in there at night for a week. She'll realize she needs you to be closer to her. Don't question her. Just go with it._

_Be there for her when she needs you. Don't let her push you away. If she needs time to herself, let her sit with her feet in the pool like she's doing now._

_Take care of her. I'll take care of Peter._

_I'll always love you,_

_Alice_

I put the letter into my pocket. No doubt Alice had seen her and Peter's demise. I walked to the pool where Char was and sat down Indian Style next to her. She pulled her feet from the water and curled up in my lap.

I held her while she sobbed, knowing that she needed to get it out. I had been waiting for this moment for three years. After she was done, she looked up at me and pressed her lips to mine.

It was nothing I had ever felt before. Not even with Alice had I felt this kind of jolt run through me. As I gently kissed her back, I lie back against the hard ground. Charlotte's legs straddled my hips, and she pressed herself against me.

I could feel the lust running through her body and it spurred me on. I pressed my hips up into hers, and a small whimper left her lips. I moved my lips from hers down to her neck as her hands moved to my hair.

The feeling of her hands in my hair was indescribable. I slid my hands up from her hips and pulled her shirt from her body. She looked down at me with hooded eyes. With mine, I let her know that she was in control of the situation. If she wanted to stop, we would.

Instead of freaking out and running away, Charlotte simply reached behind her and unclasped her bra. The blue lace fell from her body, and instinctively, my mouth moved to her pert breasts. As I lavished attention to her nipples, Char kept grinding down on my hardened length.

I couldn't help but groan against her. As I threw my head back, something snapped into place for her. She jumped off of my lap, grabbed her shirt and bra, and took off up the stairs.

I sighed and shook my head. I knew we were both in a spot where we shouldn't be considering what we had just done, but at the same time, it had been three years. Alice's words rang in my ear about moving on. I knew I needed to get Charlotte to that point. We would both find love again, it was just a matter of time before we got to that point.

The house was huge, but I made my way to the third floor bedroom. It was huge, taking up most of the floor. The canopy bed was masculine enough for me to rest my head there at night, and not have to worry about the fact that it was a canopy bed. Drapes fell from the top of the bed, and surrounded all of the sides. I could hide from the world in this bed.

The dark wood and white sheets made me even more comfortable. While it wasn't my typical style, I had a feeling I wouldn't be in here that long. Alice's letter had said a week, but I knew Char—if she wanted to punish me in some way, she'd send me back up here.

I laughed as I looked into the bathroom. The walls were yellow and there was a shower with glass walls. The rest of it didn't matter to me, although a glance at the tub told me I may enjoy that once in a while. It overlooked the back of the property, and the view was amazing.

I quickly stripped out of my clothing and stepped into the shower. There was a bottle of shampoo and some soap, so my thought was that Alice and Peter had stopped here when they went hunting before everything happened.

When I thought of Alice, a small ache in my chest formed. It was nothing like it used to be, though. Right after the loss of Peter and Alice, the pain was a part of me every day. For a while it was debilitating.

The same went for Char, but hers lasted longer than mine. I was getting over everything that had happened. She was just beginning to feel the anger I had felt years ago.

Her recovery and acceptance at what happened was not something I ever wanted to push. I wanted her to come to things on her own. I wanted her to heal on her own. I'd be there for her if she needed it, but I would never force her to feel things she didn't want to feel.

I quickly went through the motions of washing myself. I wanted to get out of the shower and just lay in bed. While vampires didn't get tired, I felt restless. I needed to just lay and calm my head for a while—stop the thoughts that were spinning around.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I didn't bother getting dressed, I just dropped the towel and my clothes into the hamper before climbing into bed. I climbed under the covers and just stayed there for a while.

A few hours later, Char came into the room and climbed on top of the covers with me. I held her close while she sobbed again.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to." I knew what she was talking about. Her emotions were everywhere, so I did my best to help her feel some calm. She smiled up at me, and I nodded.

"Sweetheart, it's fine. Just take a deep breath and relax. You and I are okay. I know why you did it. I was there, and it was something you needed to get out of your system. It's nothing to worry about." I could feel a flicker of pain roll through her, but she didn't say anything about it. I didn't ask about it either.

We just laid there until the sun came up. Eventually, Char left the bedroom. The only thing I could think of was the image of her blonde hair spread across my pillows.

Charlotte warmed me in a way that I hadn't had since Alice. For a second I thought that this was what Alice had seen—Charlotte and I together. As quickly as the thought appeared, it vanished. Right now, it didn't matter what Alice had seen. What mattered was what Charlotte needed.

She needed a friend. She needed someone she could count on. She needed me to be there without trying to push her into something else.

I got out of bed and ran my hands through my blond curls. I pulled on the strands hoping it would help clear my head. Of course, it didn't, it just made me more crazy. I quickly got dressed and made my way downstairs.

Char was sitting in the black and white living room, staring out the window. I walked up behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She turned and smiled at me. It soothed my heart to know she was starting to feel something. I sat next to her and pulled her into my lap.

"What would you like to do today?" I asked. I could feel the resolve coming off of her. I had a feeling I knew what she wanted to do, not that I would let her do it.

"Chop fire wood. I want a nice fire going in here," she said calmly.

I shook my head and sighed.

"Not happening, short stuff. I can feel what you're feeling—the dispair, the pain, the resolve. You're not jumping into the fire. Peter would have my ass in a sling if I let you do that." She growled at me and went up stairs.

It went on like that for six months, just like Alice said.

The room change happened. I was now in the black and white bedroom. It was right next to Char's room. Most nights I wasn't alone, she always ended up with me. The nights she wasn't with me, I felt empty.

I was also starting to move on. Unfortunately, I had moved on to Charlotte. I wasn't exactly surprised since I spent all of my time with her. She was everything I needed.

I had a feeling today was different. There was something in the air, and the winds were changing. There was a tenor in the air. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but it was something.

Charlotte had climbed out of my bed and went into her office. I decided to give her the space she needed, so I went to the library. It was two floors worth of books. The shelves were filled with books, and when I wasn't in my office, or with Char, I was in the library.

I grabbed one of the first books I could get my hands on and started reading. There wasn't anything in particular that caught my attention about it, it was just there.

A few hours later, I could feel the anticipation and the fear rolling off of Charlotte. She walked into the library and just stood in front of me for a few minutes. I looked up into her eyes and smiled softly.

"Char, take a deep breath. Whatever you need to say isn't going to piss me off. There's no reason to be afraid," I said. She took a deep breath and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet.

"You don't know that, Jasper. What I say could make you run away screaming." It was in that moment, I knew she was hiding something. I couldn't feel it in her emotions, but I knew she was about to drop the bomb.

"Charlotte. I promise you, whatever this is, we'll work through it," I assured her as she nodded slowly.

"I'm in love with you, Jasper."

I stared at her for a second before pressing my lips to hers gently. She was quick to respond. Her lips moving with mine fluidly.

I moved my hands to her waist and pulled back from the kiss. Her eyes were dancing with love, and she wasn't hiding that feeling anymore.

"I love you too, Char." I slowly ran my nose along her jaw, breathing in her scent. A shudder went through her body as the lust built. Not only could I feel it, but I could smell it.

A small whimper escaped Char's lips. I loved that noise, and I wanted to hear it over and over again.

She grabbed me by the hand and led me out of the library to her bedroom. It was a place I had never been since I respected her enough to give her the privacy she needed. She shut her door and guided me to the bed.

I pushed her back against it, worshiping her mouth with kisses. They were gentle and soft, but they conveyed everything I wanted her to feel. I wanted to know that I loved her, that she was safe, and that I would never let anything happen to her. I just hoped she knew it.

After a while, she broke away from the kiss and looked me in the eyes.

"Make love to me, Jasper. I want to be yours," she whispered.

I nodded my head in consent, grabbing at the hem of her shirt and pulling it up over her head. My fingers danced down the column of her neck. Char rolled her head to the side, allowing me more access to it. My lips found purchase on the soft skin of her shoulder.

I kissed and licked along the skin of her neck and shoulders, pushing her bra straps down both arms. She fisted my shirt, and slowly pulled it from my body.

Pulling her to me, I kissed her deeply as I flicked open the clasp on her bra. It slid down her body, and dropped to the floor. The taste of her was invading my senses and was quickly taking over every reaction I had.

My mouth made a slow trail down Charlotte's neck to her chest. I stopped for a few minutes to pay attention to her breasts. After licking and nipping at her pebbled peaks, I found myself working my way to her pants.

I quickly popped open the button and pulled the zipper down, slowly slipping her jeans and underwear down her legs. On my way back up, I slowly dragged my lips and teeth along her left leg. When I reached her core, I could feel the heat coming from her.

Stopping short of diving head first into her, I moved back to the edge of the bed and took the rest of my clothing off. I climbed back onto the bed and kissed my way up her legs. As I reached my destination, I looked up at Char. She nodded, and I pressed my tongue to her glistening slit.

The taste could be described as nothing short of incredible. I had always enjoyed her subtle mint scent, but the taste of it knocked me on my ass.

After a few minutes of bringing her to the edge, but never letting her fall off, I pulled away from her with a smirk.

"Jasper," she panted. "I need you. I need something."

I lined my hardened cock up with her core, before slowly pushing into her. Instantly, her walls clenched, and I could feel her releasing around me. I groaned as she arched her back off of the bed. Pressing my lips to hers, I swallowed her screams as I willed myself not to lose it.

As she started to come down, I began to thrust slowly in and out of her. I was pressed against her, every part of our bodies touching in some way.

The slow movements heightened the way I felt about her. I let her feel it—the love, trust, and understanding. I silently let her know that I would always be there for her, I would always protect her.

Her hands made their way to my hair, gently running them through my blonde curls. Her lips broke away from mine as her grip tightened on the strands. We were both ready to let it go, and I pressed a soft kiss to her temple.

"Let go for me, Charlotte. Show me how much you love me," I said. No sooner did I have the words out, than her walls clamped down around me for a second time. The feeling of her orgasm, mixed with the love she felt for me, was enough to send me spiraling out of control.

I slowed my movements and slowly slipped out of her. I pressed my lips to her forehead before moving them to her lips.

"I love you, Jasper. Please don't leave me," Charlotte said. I saw and felt the pain and fear coming off of her. I wrapped her in my arms and promised I wasn't going anywhere.

After lying in bed for a few hours, I kissed the top of her head.

"How do you feel about a shower, sweetheart?" I asked. She nodded and took me into the shower.

I watched as she got the shower ready. The only thought in my head was how lucky I was that this woman loved me.


End file.
